The Revenge of the Forgotten Goddess
by yanelizacuario
Summary: Cuando el mundo quiso darles la espalda resurgen, hermosas y fatales, las diosas olvidadas tomaran venganza de aquellos que causaron su desgracia. Y el momento para escoger sus aliados ha llegados, ¿sabrán que hacer?
1. Chapter 1

Sollozos, inundan el ambiente con su dolorosa melodía. La oscuridad predomina, el lugar está cubierto por un manto impenetrable de oscuridad, no se percibe nada más allá del sofocante llanto…

¿Quién lo expulsa? ¿Quién llora con tan amargo sentimiento? Es alguien que ha perdido algo importante tal vez, alguien que se ha quedado sólo y desamparado en los confines más apartados del inframundo tal vez…

-Mi señora, por favor ya no llore más. Este dolor la consumirá sin remedio y no soportaríamos perderla a usted también- hay una doncella, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, su rústica vestimenta sólo nos hace pensar que es una sirvienta. Se encuentras de rodillas, inclinada frente a una figura cubierta, una figura que permanece sobre un hermoso trono de mármol negro…

-No te atrevas a detener mi llanto, mi dolor es demasiado grande como para poder soportarlo. He perdido a mi señor, de nuevo está encerrado, y no se que será de mí sin él- el llanto aumenta en intensidad, la pobre sirvienta baja la cabeza en señal de derrota y permanece frente a su señora, consolándola en silencio….

De pronto, un sonido distrae a ambas, esclava y señora dirigen su vista a la enorme puerta, por ella entra una muchacha. Viste una armadura negra, dos enormes alas salen de su espalda y a su cintura va enganchado lo que parece ser un látigo. Una serpiente se balancea entre su negra y larga melena, una sarcástica sonrisa está plasmada en sus labios. A pesar de su belleza podemos adivinar que hay maldad oculta tras sus ojos dorados…

-Querida Señora, mi hermosa Perséfone, ya está aquí Megera así que detén tu llanto por favor- abre sus brazos y se acerca a la bella y triste reina del inframundo, ésta la recibe con confianza en su regazo.

-Mi bella Megera, ¿has dejado tu lugar junto a tus hermanas por mí?, que considerada eres-

-Estamos preocupadas por usted, es por eso que he venido a verla. Además, nos hemos enterado que Némesis ha perdonado a esos traidores y supusimos que esa noticia debió disgustarla. Porque nosotras si que lo estamos- una sombra de rabia aparece sobre los hermosos ojos de Megera, Perséfone se limita a asentir con tristeza.

-Así es, Athena ha pedido piedad a Némesis y ella se la ha concedido. Ha ignorado el pecado supremo y le ha devuelto a todos sus inútiles guerreros- Megera se desembaraza del abrazo al que es sujeta y se aparta unos pasos antes de inclinarse ante su señora.

-Mi señora Perséfone, ya no se preocupe por favor. Le prometo que nosotras tomaremos venganza en su nombre y el de nuestro querido señor. Si Némesis no desea cumplir con su deber, nosotras lo haremos sin titubear- se levanta de su lugar en el suelo y encara a la reina del inframundo, la serpiente que se enredaba en su cabello ha dejado de moverse repentinamente.

-Confiaré en que lo harás mi querida Megera, sólo recuerda regresar a mi lado cuando hayas cumplido con tu deber. Juntas daremos la bienvenida a mi señor Hades- una lígera sonrisa se dibuja en la faz de la hermosa reina.

-Así será, mi amada madre- Megera da la vuelta y comienza su caminata hacía la salida, en su mente sólo aparece un objetivo, claro como el agua, derrotar a Athena y sus estorbosos caballeros…

Triste y aburrida, así era su existencia, lamentando su pérdida sin ser plenamente consciente de su alrededor. A pesar de los hermosos cantos, de los regalos, de las danzas y las alabanzas. Ella no era feliz, su corazón cargaba un peso que cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

-Anfítrite, mi señora, el mensajero ha llegado con algo importante para usted- una muchacha irrumpe en la habitación, de rubios cabellos y piel marmolea, adornada por una túnica rosa y pulseras de coral en sus muñecas. Se ha inclinado frente a la reina de los mares, con una caja entre sus níveas manos. La soberana del océano sale de su letargo y observa el paquete largo rato antes de decidirse a tomarlo.

-Un mensaje- al fin se acerca a la muchacha y toma la caja, al instante adivina quién ha sido el remitente.

-¿Desea mi señora que permanezca a su lado?- Anfítrite levanta la vista y niega casi por inercia.

-No dude en llamarme si me necesita- la muchacha inclina la cabeza y se retira, dejándola de nuevo a solas.

-Megera, estoy segura que esta caja viene de manos de ella- se deja caer con pesadez sobre su trono, con el preciado objeto sobre sus rodillas, no sabe que hacer.

-Debería abrirlo o no, que cuestión más difícil- la reina del mar se disputa la posibilidad de descubrir el contenido del objeto, conoce demasiado bien la vengativa naturaleza de aquella que llaman "la seductora", sabe lo implacable que puede llegar a ser…

-Yo en su lugar lo haría, mi señora- levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los bonitos ojos de una rubia, bastante parecida a la que le ha llevado el paquete. Sus ropajes son iguales, inclusive porta pulseras muy parecidas en las muñecas.

-Ágave…-

-Esperaba a mi señora en el lugar acordado pero no ha llegado, es por eso que he venido corriendo a ver si se encontraba bien- la rubia se inclina con respeto ante la reina y le sonríe con ánimo.

-Has visto entonces cuando Galatea me ha traído la caja-

-No precisamente, encontré a la dulce Galatea camino a verla y me ha dicho que mi señora estaba bien. Sin embargo, quería ver con mis propios ojos que era cierto, ya hemos sufrido bastante con la perdida de nuestro señor-

-Agradezco tu preocupación Ágave- la recién llegada sonríe con dulzura justo antes de sentarse a los pies de su señora, con eso da a entender que desea quedarse con ella un rato. Y la reina no parece querer impedirlo.

-Me has dicho que tú lo abrirías, ¿aún sabiendo que proviene de Megera?-

-Megera no tiene nada contra nosotras, así que no creo que este mensaje pueda representar una amenaza - Anfítrite tuvo que concordar con esa afirmación, a pesar de que cualquiera que habitara el inframundo le parecía poco confiable…

-Bien, confió en ti, seguiré tu consejo- una última mirada a la bella Ágave antes de posar ambas manos sobre la pequeña caja y abrirla sin dudar. Dentro encuentra dos objetos, una carta y un broche.

La reina no pronuncia palabra, aunque la duda carcome en lo más hondo de su ser, la duda de que podría haber impulsado a Megera para enviarle una carta…

-Veamos que tiene que decir la seductora Megera- con delicadeza toma la carta y comienza la lectura.

"_¿Qué se necesita para traer de vuelta al gran Poseidón? Sólo existe una forma de deshacer el hechizo de un dios, que tanto está dispuesta a arriesgar la soberana del océano… Tal vez Selene tenga la respuesta…"_

-Selene…- toma entre sus manos el extraño broche que ha sido enviado junto con la nota. Con la forma de un corazón, se abre para descubrir una joya en forma de estrella, un objeto nunca antes visto pero que ilumina su rostro.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso mi señora?- Anfítrite le mira con una sonrisa plasmada en sus hermosos labios, ha comprendido el mensaje.

-Eso quiere decir que debemos buscar a Selene y a su famoso cristal de plata. Lo necesitaremos- Ágave parece confundida, así que posa una mano sobre la de su reina y la observa con detenimiento.

-Pero arrebatar algo de un dios es un delito, Némesis nos castigaría-

-No te preocupes querida mía, sólo tomaremos prestado el cristal de Selene. No es necesario convertir esto en un crimen- la reina de los mares se pone entonces de pie, alejando a su fiel Ágave y dejando que la caja vacia de Megera ruede por el suelo.

-Debemos encontrar el cuerpo mortal de Selene, es por eso que me ha mandado este broche. Ven conmigo Ágave, parece que nuestra venganza ha llegado antes de lo esperado- la bella rubia observa a su señora partir con decisión y no puede hacer más que seguirla, aunque no le gusten la venganza y las peleas, sabe que si hay una mínima posibilidad para recuperar a su señor Poseidón la tomará.

Frío, helando sus huesos, azotando su piel. Temblores recorren su cuerpo sin poder detenerlos, ¿donde está? ¿cómo ha llegado hasta ahí? Su mente formula preguntas sin respuesta, y su cuerpo pide alivio a gritos. Sólo puede pensar en rodearse con los brazos, a pesar de que no sirva de mucho…

Levanta la vista y ve algo, a lo lejos, apartado de la fuerte brisa y el sibilante viento, una figura la saluda con efusividad. Sea quien sea parece indicarle que se acerque, pero ¿cómo puede hacerlo si apenas tiene libertad?

-No…no…pu…pue…do- se desconoce, esa voz que ha salido de su garganta no le pertenece, no la puede reconocer. Se suelta por inercia, contempla sus manos con timidez y se encuentra con dos extremidades extrañas, que no son suyas.

-¿Qué…- endereza la cabeza y ya no hay nada al frente. La figura que la llamaba ha desaparecido y sólo el blanco manto de nieve permanece inanimado hasta donde la vista alcanza, ahora está sola, fatalmente sola…

-No…ayu…da…- da un par de pasos y cae, se hunde en la gruesa capa de blancos copos, duele… el dolor se extiende a todas partes como una ráfaga.

Morirá, lo adivina y lo confirma, no saldrá nunca con vida de ese desierto de nieve. A su mente llegan entonces los recuerdos, sus amigos, sus aventuras, sus locuras, su amor…

-Mamoru- pierde la conciencia, siente como la abandona con sutileza. Ha llegado el momento de ir a un lugar lejano y desconocido, cielo o infierno da lo mismo…al fin y al cabo estará sola…

-Selene- una voz, angelical y melodiosa, llama a ¿Selene?

-Selene- otra vez, viene de arriba así que debe levantarse, puede ser su única salvación, esa voz.

-¿Quién…-

-Levántate Selene, eres fuerte y tienes un deber. No puedes flaquear ahora que has llegado tan lejos, levántate- fuerza, esa desconocida trata de inflingir fuerza a su corazón. Pero pierde su tiempo, ella no es fuerte ni tampoco poderosa, no lo es…

-Si lo eres, Selene, lucha por lo que está adelante, lucha por aquellos que ya no pueden hacerlo. Lucha Selene- no sabe cómo ni porque, pero de pronto las palabras de aliento que llegan desde el cielo la ayudan a ponerse en pie. Lo primero que hace es levantar la mirada, la lleva al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar a su salvadora.

-Gracias, Selene, gracias por ser fuerte- enfoca la vista a los más alto y apenas si logra distinguir una silueta. Sólo una cosa tiene segura, aquella que la ha ayudado es una mujer de cabellos morados…

-Ahhh…-

Abre los ojos extrañada, pasa las inquisidoras pupilas por todos lados y al fin es conciente de lo que ha sucedido. Un sueño, ha sido sólo un sueño.

-Vaya, que raro- lleva una mano a su frente y comprueba que está bien. Aunque eso no aparta lo real de su pesadilla, aterrador.

-Usagi…- desvía la cabeza de un brusco movimiento, pero sólo se trata de Luna. La negra minina duerme plácidamente sobre la cama, a unos centímetros de sus piernas.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca- sonríe para si y estira los brazos frente a ella, reconociendo esas manos al instante. Han estado con ella toda su vida.

Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y se recuesta de nueva cuenta sobre la cama antes de cerrar los ojos, definitivamente ha sido un sueño extraño pero no debe preocuparse. Todo va bien, desde la derrota del caos todo ha vuelta a la normalidad, no hay peleas ni enemigos que derrotar. Vive en paz, como debe ser hasta la creación de Tokio de Cristal.

Pero mientras la joven rubia se consuela, una sombra sospechosa ha descendido hasta posarse frente a su ventana. Afuera llueve, los estruendos en el exterior retumban por toda la ciudad y aquel desconocido se moja sin importancia mientras examina el interior de la habitación. Parece buscar algo, no parece tener la intención de entrar.

Su vista se fija entonces en un objeto extraño, se pega más a la ventana para verlo mejor, el broche de transformación que se encuentra sobre la mesita de noche. Satisfecho se pone en pie, estira los brazos y sin esperar por nada más forma un arco con el cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo del alfeizar, dejando una efímera porción de su presencia que no cualquiera podría percibir.

Cae cual gato de pie sobre el suelo, donde otra figura le espera, con una llamativa capa blanca y un paraguas abierto. Esa persona se acerca rápidamente.

-¿Y bien?- el recién llegado levanta la cabeza y expone un bonito rostro de mejillas sonrosadas, es una hermosa muchacha.

-He conseguido verlo, ahora estoy más que convencida que esa despistada jovencita es la reencarnación de Selene- Ágave, una de las bellas protectoras de Anfítrite es quién estado vigilando a Usagi desde la ventana. Y quien la acompaña no es nadie más que la reina de los mares, quién en ese momento sonríe como nunca...

-Excelente, sabía que no sería muy difícil encontrarla con esto- la reina muestra una replica exacta del broche de Usagi, en su rostro se adivina el placer que todo aquello le causa.

-Mi señora, ¿está segura que hacemos lo correcto?- Anfítrite borra la sonrisa, aunque un atisbo de felicidad permanece en su mirada, en verdad no parece arrepentida de lo que acaban de hacer.

-No hacemos nada malo, sólo vigilamos –

-Pero su plan…-

-Se las consecuencias, pero ha sido Megera quien me ha dado la idea así que no creo que esté mal. Si contamos con su aprobación o hay porque preocuparse- la rubia asiente poco convencida, pero no se atreve a replicar sólo espera que su reina tenga razón y sus acciones no despierten la furia de Némesis.

-Vamos, todavía hay mucho por hacer- ambas se ponen en marcha, Ágave echa una última mirada a la residencia Tsukino antes de aumentar el paso junto a su reina…

Se acerca el invierno, el movimiento de las nubes lo anuncia. Aunque no debería preocuparse demasiado, la estación no es tan severa en Grecia. Sonríe de lado y regresa la cabeza al interior, no se ha percatado en que momento la ha sacado por completo.

-Saori-san- gira la cabeza en dirección a la voz que la llama, una sonrisa sincera reemplaza la anterior, es Seiya quien se encuentra ahí.

-Seiya, pensé que estarías entrenando en el coliseo- el fiel caballero de Pegaso niega con sutileza y se acerca a ella.

-Se tornó aburrido, parece que todos los demás estaban muy ansiosos por entrenar y me han dejado de lado por un rato. No me gusta ser sólo espectador- con un gesto de hombros le resta importancia al asunto y se deja caer sobre un diván junto a la puerta. Se acomoda con pereza.

-Entiendo, aunque puede percibir que todos se divierten allá afuera. Ha sido un hermoso reencuentro- la diosa de la sabiduría se sienta frente a su fiel caballero, aunque no lo exprese con palabras ella también está muy contenta.

-Aunque me gustaría regresar a Tokio, visitar a los amigos allá, pasar un buen rato. Tal vez podríamos llamarlo vacaciones- Saori desvía la mirada antes de responder, por alguna razón esa proposición le parece tentadora.

-Ir todos a Japón, o al menos los que han logrado regresar a la vida- Pegaso asiente sin despegar los ojos de la chica.

-Némesis nos ha dado la oportunidad de ser felices, nos ha regresado a los camaradas perdidos. Eso es motivo de celebración, y sería genial que lo hiciéramos en un lugar tan bonito como Japón- convencer, eso es lo que intenta, porque sabe que Saori no querrá abandonar el templo de buena gana. Aunque esté segura que ninguna amenaza los acecha, ella siempre ha preferido estar alerta.

Pero Pegaso presiente algo, por alguna razón desconocida piensa que una visita a Japón es lo correcto. Es como una premonición, algo está esperándolo con ansias y el no se resistirá por supuesto.

-Tal vez un cambio de escenario nos haga bien, aunque me parece irresponsable dejar el santuario desprotegido- una sonrisa se extiende en la faz de Seiya, ya casi está convencida.

-Marin y Shaina pueden encargarse con el resto de caballeros de bronce y plata. Ya la próxima las llevamos a ellas- se endereza en el diván y expone una encantadora expresión, Saori sólo le lanza una sonrisa para aprobar su proposición. Pegaso se ha salido con la suya.

-Bien, pero tu te encargarás de hacérselo saber a los demás y también avisarás a Marin y Shaina-

-No se diga más- Seiya se levanta a una velocidad extraordinaria y antes de que la diosa pueda decir nada ya ha salido por la puerta. Ella sólo niega encantada y comienza a seguirlo con paciencia, es sólo un niño después de todo.

-Travieso chiquillo- pero antes de que sus divinos pies den un paso fuera de la habitación algo la detiene, una presencia que la incomoda y que a duras penas reconoce.

-Athena- se voltea con brusquedad hacia la ventana, pero no hay nada ahí, sólo aire y aroma invernal. Aunque ella está segura que alguien la ha llamado, alguien que posee una presencia amenazadora y hostil.

-Athena- se sobresalta de mala manera y casi cae al suelo, su mano se ha sostenido a tiempo del pomo de la puerta y la posición en que se encuentra es casi graciosa.

Coloca una mano sobre su pecho y su vista se centra en un pedazo de papel a unos metros de sus pies, algo que no estaba ahí segundos atrás y que exuda un cosmos maligno por todos lados.

-Hades…- es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza, no está segura pero ese cosmos definitivamente parece el suyo, aunque un poco distinto a como lo recuerda.

-Athena- esta vez la voz es conocida, junto a la puerta dos pares de ojos la observan preocupados.

-Seiya, Hyoga- suelta al fin el pomo de la puerta y se acerca con prisas hasta el trozo de papel sobre el suelo. Aunque no los ve sabe que el resto de sus santos se reúnen a espaldas suyas.

Sus manos tiemblan, imperceptiblemente ya que trata de ocultar el temor que de pronto la invade. No quiere que todo vuelva a pasar, sabe que es su deber pero aún así ha sido tan duro en el pasado, se ha sacrificado tanto…

El papel doblado a la mitad la atormenta, pero con valor logra desdoblarlo y comienza a leer en voz alta lo que dice.

"_Implacable, seductora y vengadora, las fuerzas de la justicia caerán siempre sobre el que obra mal. Nunca lo olvides Athena."_

Una horrible sensación baja por su espina, sabe lo que significan esas palabras, y hasta sabe quién ha enviado ese mensaje. El entendimiento se extiende por su rostro. Cae sobre sus rodillas contra el suelo mientras trata de serenarse.

-Athena, hemos sentido el cosmos de Hades en su habitación, ¿acaso él estuvo aquí?- reconoce esa voz como la de Shura, el santo de capricornio no puede ocultar su preocupación y desconcierto, a ella le cuesta trabajo comenzar a explicarse.

-No… no se trata de Hades. Aunque no por ello es menos grave- toda la orden dorada así como los fieles guardianes de bronce se encuentran ahí, observando a su diosa arrodillada en el suelo, con un mensaje confuso que sólo ella parece comprender. Se lanzan miradas de preocupación entre sí, algo parece ir muy mal.

-¿Quién ha estado aquí entonces?- Athena se pone de pie, con el trozo de papel entre sus blancas manos se da la vuela y encara a sus santos. Debe explicarse y sabe que no será fácil.

-Megera, una Eirinia- algunos transforman el semblante, comprendiendo mientras que otros se muestran igual de confundidos. Parece que tendrá que dar una explicación más extensa.

Pero antes de que siquiera pueda abrir la boca le llega algo desde la distancía, de un lugar familiar. En su mente se forma una palabra entonces…

-Japón- abre los ojos con temor y antes de que ninguno de sus santos pueda replicar da una orden.

-Partimos a Japón de inmediato- se precipita a la puerta y sale con prisas de la habitación, sus fieles guardianes la siguen sin comprender todavía cual es el verdadero problema. Recorren el templo de Athena hasta estar frente a la enorme estatua de la diosa.

-No pueden ir todos, el santuario no debe estar desprotegido- pasa la vista por quienes la siguen y después de un conteo mental se decide.

-Camus, Milo, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Aioria, Seiya y Hyoga, ustedes vienen conmigo. El resto por favor cuiden del santuario hasta que regresemos- más miradas desconcertadas y un par de protestas, Athena sonríe como puede.

-Por favor, prometo explicarles todo en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto confíen en mí- el silencio se apodera de todos, y en un instante los seleccionados están junto a su diosa, preparados para seguirla.

-Gracias, ahora sólo permítanme hacer los arreglo correspondientes y podremos partir a Japón- todos asienten obedientes y la diosa sólo puede llevar su mirada hacia el cielo, hay luna llena….


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de ser un lugar bullicioso por naturaleza, en las profundidades más densas del inframundo se encuentra un enorme palacio de ladrillos negros, dentro de éste se puede sentir cierta tranquilidad. Es justo ahí donde la hermosa reina del Inframundo se encuentra. Y no es casualidad que pase sus solitarios días tan alejada del eterno sonido de la tortura, lo ha decidido así desde que su adorado señor del inframundo ha sido de nuevo silenciado por Athena.

Y mientras la triste Perséfone se acomoda en su trono con una expresión de sumo aburrimiento, la puerta de sus aposentos se abre. Por ella entra una mujer muy parecida a Megera, lleva el mismo traje, hasta posee un par de alas idénticas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Aunque a diferencia de la otra, su cabello es de un rojo intenso y una serpiente del mismo color se pasea con libertad entre su melena.

-Podría salir al menos a recibir un poco de aire, mi querida reina, le aseguro que le haría muy bien- la recién llegada se para frente al trono de su reina, aunque ella parece ignorar su propuesta.

-Vamos, vamos, se que no le apetece hacerlo, pero le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla sentir a gusto. Sabe que la adoro con todo mi corazón- la reina levanta la cabeza y observa con desgana el sonriente rostro de su acompañante. Su alegría es contagiosa y no puede evitar reír, aunque el corazón le duela desde lo más hondo.

-Mi amada Tisífone, iré contigo solo porque te esfuerzas como nunca por alegrarme. Eres diga de mi entera confianza- la pelirroja sonríe ampliamente mientras extiende una mano para recibir la de su reina, es interrumpida por la llegada de otra mujer.

-Tisífone, te he buscado por todas partes, debiste haberme avisado que venías a ver a la reina- la mencionada voltea con algo de molestia. Encara a la recién llegada, una mujer casi idéntica a ella, salvo por el cabello rubio.

-No deberías ser tan irrespetuosa, Alecto, sabes que nuestro deber ahora que el señor Hades estaá dormido es proteger a la señora Perséfone- la rubia arruga la nariz mientras con su mano derecha toma una serpiente de un brillante color amarillo que se enreda en su cabello.

-Lo lamento mucho mi reina, solo deseaba encontrar a Tisífone por un asunto muy importante. Porque tal parece que, Megera ha encontrado la forma de involucrar a Anfítrite en nuestra venganza contra Athena- Perséfone entonces reacciona de mala forma.

-¿Pero qué has dicho?, la reina de los mares no es apta para una misión como esta. Es solo una diosa olvidada, no se puede confiar en alguien así-

-Hablando de diosas olvidadas, deberías incluirte en esa lista, Perséfone- la reina del inframundo se pone a la defensiva de inmediato, un velo negro que cubría su rostro cae sin cuidado, revelando así un hermoso y níveo rostro, de intensos ojos violeta. Sus largos cabellos negros caen en cascada por su espalda mientras el velo al fin toca el suelo, ella aprieta sus delicadas manos en dos puños.

-No recuerdo haber dado la autorización para que entraras en este lugar, Anfítrite- la recién llegada reina de los mares detiene su paso al estar justo frente a Perséfone, la ve con altanería, aunque sabe que es peligroso hacerlo estando dos de las Erinias en el lugar.

-Solo he venido a darle las gracias a Megera, ha sido ella quién me ha dado una brillante idea para traer a mi señor Poseidón de regreso- ambas diosas se miran directo a los ojos, el silencio se extiende por un par de minutos, hasta que llega Megera al lugar.

-Mi reina, creo que no debería molestarse por la llegada de la señora Anfítrite. Ella sufre por un mal parecido al nuestro, además, he sido yo quién ha pedido su ayuda- Perséfone se separa de la diosa de los mares y regresa a su trono con algo de molestia.

-Megera tiene razón, la señora Anfítrite nos puede ayudar mucho en este venganza, todos podríamos beneficiarnos- Alecto sonríe con malicia mientras se acerca a su hermana Megera.

-Es para ella más fácil salir al mundo de los humanos, es bien sabido que los mortales nos temen muchísimo, no deberíamos salir hasta que sea absolutamente necesario. Mientras tanto la diosa del mar nos puede asistir, nosotros le daremos la protección que necesite, especialmente porque Némesis siempre está alerta- Tisífone se acerca a Perséfone con una sonrisa en el rostro, toma su mano y la acaricia con paciencia.

-He tomado la decisión de ayudarlas solo porque deseo que mi señor Poseidón regrese a mi lado, el mar es un lugar triste y solitario sin él. De este unión podría salir un buen trato para ambas- la reina de los mares sonríe de medio lado mientras espera con ansias la respuesta de Perséfone, sabe que una vez ella se ponga de su lado, las Erinias harán todo lo posible para apoyarla.

-Entiendo, si es por el bien del inframundo y podemos traer al señor Hades de vuelta a nuestro lado, apoyaré a Anfítrite- las diosas cruzan miradas por última vez, han decidió unir fuerzas definitivamente.

-¿Cómo es que me hacen venir a un lugar tan horrible como este?-una peculiar muchacha rubia camina por las calles de Tokio sin ánimos, la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierta por una larga capa negra, pero algunos mechones rubios se escapan por los lados de la capucha que lleva puesta. En su semblante se adivina el cansancio, sin mencionar que el calor parece estar haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

-Odio este insoportable calor, me gusta más cuando llueve- la rubia suspira sin ganas mientras sigue su camino, debe reunirse con alguien cerca de ahí, pero con el poco conocimiento que tiene de esa ciudad se ha perdido ya un par de veces.

-Al fin te apareces irresponsable, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote?- otra rubia, con una negra capa igualita a la de su acompañante se cruza de brazos enfadada. Ambas se encuentran frente a una bonita fuente.

-Eunice, perdóname, ha sido una odisea llegar hasta aquí, es imposible encontrar cualquier lugar en esta gran ciudad- ambas mujeres dejan caer sus capuchas y revelan rostros sumamente parecidos, son pocos los rasgos que difieren.

-No importa, la señora Anfítrite nos ha ordenado vigilar a Selene, así que compórtate Galatea- los ojos azules de la mencionada se posan sobre su hermana, pero antes se da cuenta de algo que la sobresalta y reacciona tomando a la otra de la mano mientras corre en dirección contraria a donde se encuentran.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, por qué me has…?- Eunice es silenciada por la nívea mano de su hermana, y aunque se enfada por semejante falta de respeto, decide dejarla por la buena y se fija en lo que tiene tan intrigada a la otra rubia.

-¿Esa no es..- ambas guardan silencio mientras observan como una mujer de extraños cabellos color lila camina frente a la misma fuente donde antes se encontraban ellas, acompañada de ocho apuestos muchachos.

-No cabe duda, puedo sentir su cosmos de diosa, Athena y sus molestosos caballeros. Debemos avisarle a la señora Anfítrite cuanto antes- Galatea no aparta la vista del extraño grupo, pero abre los ojos grandes cuando un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza.

-Oculta tu cosmos Eunice, no pueden saber que hacemos guardia en este lugar, sabrán que estamos involucradas de inmediato- los ojos rojos de Eunice se cierran casi al instante y ambas muchachas logran ocultar su presencia.

Segundos después desaparecen siguiendo una calle contraría a donde caminan Athena y su séquito.

Pero la diosa ha logrado sentir una pequeñísima parte del cosmos de las hermanas de Anfítrite, aunque no está segura todavía de quién podría tratarse.

-¿Pasa algo malo Saori-san?- la mencionada niega con la cabeza dos veces, no quiere alertar a los caballeros todavía, a pesar de que podría tratarse de alguien vigilándolos no quiere empezar peleas innecesarias.

-No es nada, debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Selene, eso es lo que importa por ahora- ella sigue caminando como si nada, aunque la pone nerviosa saberse tan expuesta en ese lugar, pero debe encontrar a la diosa de la luna lo antes posible.

-¿No trabajaríamos un poco mejor si nos separamos?- Hyoga detiene al grupo con su comentario, porque llevan al menos una hora sin resultados y se está cansando de buscar sin éxito.

-No podemos dejar a Athena sin protección Hyoga- Camus frunce el entrecejo y observa a su alumno con molestia.

-Podríamos encontrarle un lugar cómodo mientras nosotros vamos a buscar a la diosa de la luna, así podríamos evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente- Saori admite que la idea de Hyoga es buena, no sabe que ha sido ese cosmos de hace un rato pero puede estar en busca de Selene, justo como ellos.

La diosa gira la cabeza y da con una pastelería a unos metros de ellos, hay mesitas en la parte de afuera que están cubiertas por una sombrilla. Ese lugar le parece adecuado.

-Si así lo desean puedo esperarlos en ese lugar de ahí, puedo tener una vista de las personas que pasean por estas calles sin problemas- Seiya reacciona al instante.

-Yo te acompañaré Saori-san, así no estarás desprotegida- el resto de caballeros parecen de acuerdo con la propuesta, cada uno toma un camino distinto entonces, mientras Athena y Seiya se sientan en una de las mesas de aquel local.

Una vivaz muchacha corre a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, con un encantador gato blanco a su lado, el mínino tiene grabada una luna en su frente. Parece que tienen mucha prisa por llegar a algún lugar.

-Otra vez me quedé dormida, debo comprarme un despertador nuevo-

-Eso te pasa por despistada, el problema no es el despertador- y el gato ha hablado, regañando a su despistada dueña mientras ésta corre a todo lo que le dan las piernas. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de la despistada Minako.

-Veo el templo, ya casi llegamos Artemis-el minino no dice nada, no hay remedio para la despistada rubia. Pero justo cuando cruza la última cuadra antes de llegar, choca violentamente contra un tórax firme y masculino, y si no es por una mano rápida hubiera caído sin remedio al suelo.

Minako está desconcertada, porque estaba segura que al abrir los ojos se encontraría con que había caído de forma graciosa sobre el suelo mientras un perfecto desconocido la veía con burla y se iba, pero contrarío a eso…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la rubia levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con una visión celestial, su rostro adquiere un color rojo al instante y por un momento olvida como pronunciar una frase coherente. Su corazón late tan aprisa que por un momento cree que se saldrá de su pecho.

Y mientras la anonadada rubia está a punto de desfallecer por tal hombre frente a ella, el apuesto caballero dorado de Geminis detecta un cosmos peculiar que proviene de ella.

-Yo… lo siento… mucho… ha sido mi culpa por andar tan rápido… espero no haberle hecho ningún daño… etto… su nombre es…- las palabras le han regresado en frases cortadas, aunque al menos ha logrado decir algo coherente y por eso se felicita. Minako ahora solo desea saber el nombre de tan apuesto muchacho.

-Soy Saga, y tú eres…- la rubia casi desfallece de nuevo, el guapísimo desconocido le ha preguntado su nombre. Y aunque ha sido bastante parco en su respuesta ella está encantadísima.

-Minako Aino, mucho gusto Saga-san- hasta el momento en que quiere levantar su mano, la despistada rubia se percata de otro pequeño detalle, Saga sigue sujetando su mano después de haberla salvado de una caída segura.

-Haaaaa… ha sido usted quién me ha salvado de caer…muchas gracias- sin saber porque la rubia aparta su mano de la del caballero, sus mejillas están más rojas que nunca.

-No quería que se lastimara, hubiera sido lamentable. Aunque por algo debía tener tanta prisa- Minako recuerda entonces que llegaba tarde a la reunión con sus amigas, el sonrojo se le baja al instante.

-¡Cierto!, muchas gracias por su amabilidad Saga-san, debo irme ahora pero tome esto- le entrega una tarjetita con sus datos mientras sale corriendo rumbo al templo Hino, donde la esperan.

-¡Espero verlo de nuevo muy pronto!- ella mueve la mano a manera de despedida mientras se aleja corriendo.

Saga la ve partir con un semblante pensativo, se dio cuenta del raro cosmos que rodeaba a la chica y está seguro que algo tiene que ver con la Selene que busca Athena, aunque para averiguarlo tendrá que seguirla. Guarda la tarjetita que la rubia le ha dado y la sigue con cuidado, no desea alertarle en caso de ser una enemiga.

Y mientras Geminis sigue a la despistada Minako, en los alrededores del mismo templo hay otra muchacha que camina con algo de pereza mientras piensa otro novio que ha terminado con ella.

-Y yo que pensé que esta vez si podría tener una relación duradera- suspira derrotada mientras sigue su camino sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, está bastante deprimida a decir verdad.

-Una muchacha tan bonita no debería andar tan triste- justo frente a sus ojos se encuentra una flor, y cuando levanta la vista observa como un desagradable hombre la mira con algo de lujuria en sus ojos. Eso la molesta.

-Estoy perfecta, gracias- aparta la flor y sigue su camino, esta vez con la cabeza en alto. Sabe que va tarde para la reunión con las chicas pero no le da mucha importancia, después de todo, ya sabe quiénes llegarán tarde como siempre.

Pero el desagradable desconocido se molesta por su actitud, y en un acto impulsivo la toma del hombro con fuerza. El pobre estúpido no sabe que ha escogido a la chica menos indicada para molestar, porque justo en ese momento ella lo toma del brazo y mientras grita:" ¡PERVERTIDO! "lo lanza lejos de ella.

Unos cuantos transeúntes se detienen al ver la escena del pobre y miserable hombre tirado en el suelo mientras una esbelta muchacha de cabellos castaños esboza una sonrisa triunfante frente a él.

-Le he enseñado una buena lección, jejejejeje- sonríe despreocupada y sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, claro, para ese momento dos pares de ojos se han posado sobre ella con bastante interés.

-Has visto eso Milo, esa muchacha posee un cosmos peculiar, algo que no había visto antes- Aioria se encuentra apartado de la multitud que ha rodeado al pervertido, el caballero de Escorpio lo acompaña.

-¿Crees que pueda tratarse de Selene?- Milo también mantiene su vista fija sobre la chica.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será seguirla, no podemos dejar que alguien con ese cosmos tan extraño se pierda de vista. Amiga o enemiga, debemos estar alerta- se lanzan una mirada cómplice y comienzan a seguirla.

Y para el momento en que la, ahora enérgica, Makoto llega al templo a reunirse con sus amigas, los siete santos se dan cuenta que están reunidos en ese lugar ellos tambíen.

-Al parecer no fuimos los únicos que encontraron algo relevante- Camus y Hyoga se encuentran cerca de las gradas del templo, escondidos entre la sombra de los árboles circundantes, ellos han percibido un cosmos interesante también.

-Y por alguna extraña razón todos hemos llegado al mismo lugar, ¿hemos seguido el mismo rastro acaso?- Shaka se les une, le siguen Kanon y Saga.

-No lo sé, yo he seguido a una vivaz muchacho de cabello rubio, hasta me ha dado su número- el caballero de Geminis enseña la tarjetita que Minako le dio momentos antes.

-Pues nosotros hemos seguido a una muchacha de cabello castaño, parecía muy fuerte y su cosmos pareció aumentar cuando se enfrentoó a un hombre hace un rato- Milo levanta una ceja mientras habla, ¿hay dos sospechosas entonces?

-En ese caso parece que son más de las que sospechábamos, porque nosotros hemos perseguido a una muchacha un tanto extraña que llevaba algún tipo de computador en las manos y no paró de verlo mientras caminaba hacia este lugar- Camus señala el templo mientras se acerca un poco más a sus compañeros, con su alumno siguiendo sus pasos.

-Pues yo he sido guiados a este lugar por la sacerdotisa a cargo de ese templo- Shaka señala el templo Hino.

-Y yo he seguido a una rubia de coletas que parecía llena de energía y gritaba incoherencias a cada poco, un gato negro la acompañaba- Kanon se acerca entonces al grupo algo renuente.

-Entonces hay cinco muchachas en ese lugar que han llamado nuestra atención, interesante- Shaka dirige su vista a lo alto.

-Debemos informarle a Athena de inmediato, uno de nosotros lo puedo hacer mientras los demás nos acercamos un poco más a ellas- Camus al instante lleva la cabeza en dirección a su alumno y este entiende que debe ir por Athena y Seiya.

-Bien, bien, yo lo haré, los traeré aquí de inmediato- el santo de cisne sale corriendo a toda velocidad, los restantes santos de oro se miran entre sí antes de empezar a subir el templo con paciencia, no quieren alertar a nadie innecesariamente.

Rei observaba a sus cuatro acompañantes con una mirada de reproche, al final todas habían llegado tarde a la reunión. Y todos parecían estar ensimismadas en sus propios mundos…

-En verdad la responsabilidad se ha perdido con ustedes, debían estar aquí hace una hora- la pelinegra parecía algo alterada, cosa que fue detenida por Minako, quién en ese momento parecía tener una especie de aura de amor rodeándola.

-No seas tan estricta Rei, mira que el día está sumamente hermoso y el amor está presente en el aire. ¿Qué no lo sientes?- Rei observó a su amiga con desconcierto, hasta le toca la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

-Hoy estás más loca que siempre, ¿qué te ha sucedido?- la rubia deja escapar una sonrisa tonta mientras cae en el piso y comienza a fantasear con el guapo caballero de Géminis.

-Eres un caso perdido Minako- la sacerdotisa se limitó a suspirar mientras se sentaba frente a sus amigas.

-Pero lo importante ahora es analizar los sueños extraños que Usagi ha tenido últimamente, deben significar algo- la mencionada reacciona al escuchar su nombre y deja de comer los bocadillos que Makoto les había llevado.

-Solo han sido dos veces Rei- la pelinegra niega con la cabeza.

-Aunque hayan sido solo un par de veces, algo relevante debe haber en ellos para que los mencionaras Usagi- la rubia se acomoda entonces sobre su asiento.

-Pues, solamente han sido sueños, que me muestran en un lugar frío y solitario, y podría jurar que mientras estoy en ese lugar no pareciera que soy yo misma- las cuatro sailor scouts prestan más atención ante el comentario de Usagi.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Ami deja a un lado su pequeño computador y se concentra.

-Pues no lo sé, mis manos no son mis manos en el sueño, pareciera que son de otra persona. Y hay algo malo en ese lugar solitario, algo que me hace sentir débil e impotente, es entonces que una voz lejana me habla, me ánima, dice algo como: "Levántate Selene, eres fuerte y tienes un deber. No puedes flaquear ahora que has llegado tan lejos, levántate "- todas escuchaban atentas la historia de Usagi, hasta los santos dorados, que habían logrado infiltrarse al templo, ponían atención al sueño de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa luego?- Makoto se acomoda un poco mejor en su lugar, el sueño de su amiga le parecía tan extraño

-Pues gracias a esa voz logro levantarme y luego veo una silueta de cabellos lila o algo así, lo recuerdo muy bien, una muchacha de cabellos lilas es la que me habla- las chicas fruncieron el entrecejo tratando de pensar con claridad de que se trataba todo aquello, mientras tanto los santos de Athena se miraban incrédulos entre ellos. Parecía que habían logrado encontrar a su objetivo principal, esa muchacha era definitivamente Selene.


	3. Chapter 3

Ágave logra soltar un respiro de alivio cuando ve a su reina entrar con paso seguro, todo el rato en que la esperó su corazón no paró de latir con vehemencia y temor. Pero ahora que la ve con una especie de sonrisa burlona en el rostro y ese paso tan altivo y petulante no puede más que sentirse más tranquila.

-Mi señora, que bueno que ha llegado sin contratiempos. No he podido estar tranquila desde que se ha ido- la rubia se acerca a su señora con presura.

-Ha ido mejor de lo esperado mi querida Ágave, he conseguido el apoyo de Perséfone casi sin oposición por parte de sus tres protectoras-Anfritite ensancha aún más la sonrisa, si es que eso es posible, y avanza hasta estar sentada en su trono.

-Esas son excelentes noticias mi señora, eso quiere decir que podemos llevar a cabo el plan con más tranquilidad- la rubia muchacha de verdes ojos se acerca a la reina y toma su mano con entusiasmo.

-Así es querida, espero que nuestras hermanas tengan bien vigilada a Selene. Falta poco para que hagamos nuestro primer movimiento- Anfritite está a punto de ponerse en pie de nuevo para llamar a sus otras dos protectoras, pero ellas se aparecen antes de poder hacerlo.

Galatea parece agitada, sus cabellos alborotados y su respiración entrecortada lo confirman. Su hermana Eunice se encuentra en el mismo estado y la sigue muy de cerca, pero su agitación debe pasar a segundo plano ya que deben darle las malas noticias a la reina.

-Mi señora, lamentamos mucho tener que informarle que ha surgido un contratiempo mientras vigilábamos a Selene- ambas muchachas se inclinan ante ella y esperan su reacción.

La diosa parpadea un par de veces antes de reaccionar, y lo hace con un peculiar cambio de aspecto, ahora toda ella parece emanar un aura roja y amenazadora. Sus cabellos han adquirido el mismo tono rojizo de esa aura y sus ojos han mutado de un azul oscuro a un rojo profundo también.

-¿Pero qué incoherencias has venido a decir de pronto Galatea?, nadie puede arruinar nuestro perfecto plan ahora que Perséfone y sus protectoras han decidido unírsenos- la bella rubia que ha llegado tan agitada cambia su expresión y parece un poco intimidada, pero sabe que debe decirle a su reina lo que ella y su hermana han encontrado. Tan solo baja la cabeza un poco más y prosigue con el informe.

-Lo siento mucho señora, pero cuando vigilábamos a Selene hemos percibido a Athena, al parecer ha llegado a Japón y con ella ha traído a varios de sus caballeros- Ágave ha permanecido junto a la reina todo el rato, pero se aleja en cuanto percibe como su cosmos aumenta con rapidez. La diosa de los mares está enojada.

-MALDITA ATHENA Y SUS ESTÚPIDOS CABALLEROS- los cabellos de la reina flotan furiosos a su alrededor mientras ella aprieta con fuerza su túnica blanca.

-No deberías reaccionar de esa forma mi querida reina Anfritite, sabíamos que esa entrometida diosa llegaría tarde o temprano. Ella fue, después de todo, la que nos trajo a esta situación- las cuatro damas marinas voltean sorprendidas y se encuentran con Megera, quién ha aparecido repentinamente junto a una bonita fuente de sirenas.

-Megera…- Galatea se pone en pie casi al instante, su hermana Eunice la sigue y le toma la mano con fuerza.

-No hay motivo para su reacción mis queridas Nereidas, he venido a ofrecerles mi ayuda. Mi reina y la suya han hecho un pacto- Anfritite calma un poco su furia y su cabello comienza a regresar a su típica tonalidad rubia. Si lo piensa bien su alianza con Perséfone le da una gran ventaja sobre Athena.

-Nos ofreces tu ayuda entonces- la recién llegada suelta una risita y se acerca con lentitud hasta estar junto a la reina.

-En efecto, algunas de mis arpías podrían resultar perfectas para arruinar los planes de esa entrometida, aunque debo regresar al inframundo para alertarlas. Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor sería estar al tanto de los movimientos de Athena mientras se encuentra en Japón- Megera se aleja de Anfritite y camina de regreso a la fuente de las sirenas.

-No queremos que Selene se la encuentra por casualidad y arruine nuestro perfecto factor sorpresa- le lanza una enigmática mirada a las cuatro habitantes del mar mientras juega con un pececillo que nada libremente en la fuente.

Y Anfritite ha captado la indirecta, así que pone su mirada sobre Galatea y Eunice antes de hablarles con voz autoritaria.

-Ustedes saben dónde se encuentra esa entrometida, vayan de inmediato y no la pierdan de vista, asegúrense de hacer todo lo posible para evitar su encuentro con Selene. Usen la fuerza de ser necesario- ambas muchachas asienten de inmediato, no hay cabida a desobedecer la orden de la reina así que en un segundo han desaparecido del lugar.

-Espero tu ayuda cuanto antes Megera, mis Nereidas harán lo que sea para evitar cualquier percance- la pelinegra asiente con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que dudar reina Anfritite, en breve estaré de regreso- después de hacer una ligera reverencia desaparece de nuevo.

-No podemos bajar la guardia, las arpías son muy efectivas pero deseo que las sirenas estén preparadas también. Tú las conoces a la perfección y se que podrás encontrar a las más adecuadas para esta misión, hazlo ahora- la reina voltea a ver a la callada Ágave. Ella reacciona al instante.

-Si señora, ahora mismo iré a prepararlas- la rubia sale corriendo del recinto de su soberana.

-Así que Athena quiere arruinar la fiesta de nuevo- Anfritite sonríe de medio lado y se acomoda en su trono, observa el lugar donde minutos antes se encontraba Megera.

-No te será fácil esta vez- cierra los ojos y se dedica a esperar.

-Que bueno que aún seguían en este lugar, no sé cómo los habríamos encontrado sin utilizar nuestros cosmos- Eunice observaba con poco interés una taza de café vacía entre sus manos, su hermana la ignora mientras observa atenta a la pareja conformada por Saori y Seiya.

-Galatea contéstame- la rubia voltea a verla con enojo.

-Ellos buscan algo también, es por eso que el resto de los acompañantes de Athena se han desvanecido en diferentes rumbos. Y el hecho de que ella siga aquí quiere decir que no han encontrado nada aún- Eunice les lanza una mirada a la pareja conformada por Seiya y Athena, ambos parecen pasarla muy bien juntos.

-¿Crees que ha venido por Selene?- Galatea baja la vista.

-Lo más probable es que esa sea la razón de su repentina presencia en este lugar- pero ambas dejan su plática de lado cuando observan como un joven rubio llega algo agitado y comparte un par de palabras con Athena y su acompañante.

-Se van- las rubias intercambian una mirada decidida, para ese momento el trio de jóvenes que están bajo su vigilancia han pagado la cuenta y están a punto de dejar la cafetería.

-Será mejor que los sigamos-dejan un par de billetes sobre la mesa y salen del lugar con sigilo, no pueden perder un segundo o saben que deberán enfrentar la furia de Anfritite de nuevo.

Al llegar a la calle se fijan que Athena y sus acompañantes han apresurado el paso y casi desaparecen de su vista. Pero no quieren llamar la atención, así que correr detrás de ellos sería una muy mala idea. Eunice encuentra una solución casi al instante.

-Dejaré que Nami las siga- con el rostro de quien acaba de pensar en una excelente idea eleva su vista a cielo y con una voz hermosísima entona un par de notas altas. Nadie presta mucha atención y menos cuando una especie de ser etéreo que parece flotar en el aire hace su aparición frente a Eunice. A simple vista podría ser una niña pequeñita, pero por otro lado podría tratarse de una sirena miniatura.

-Deseo que sigas a Athena, está acompañada de dos jóvenes y se dirige a un lugar importante. No puedes llamar la atención y mucho menos mostrarte ante ellos, deberás ser invisible- la diminuta criatura lanza un casi inaudible sonidito antes de desaparecer en dirección a los caballeros de bronce y su diosa.

-Ahora podremos seguir con calma, es increíblemente fácil seguir el cosmos de Nami, y solo nosotras lo podemos hacer-Galatea le revuelve el cabello con ternura a su hermana, la idea ha sido genial.

-Bien, sigamos entonces- cambian su expresión a la seria que han tenido desde el encuentro con su reina, la situación no ha cambiado aún.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros dorados siguen esperando a su diosa. Las muchachas en el interior se han dedicado a analizar el sueño de Usagi y han dicho un par de cosas más que les han parecido interesantes. No deben esperar mucho antes de percibir a Athena dirigirse a su dirección. Por acuerdo común salen a su encuentro al tope de la escalinata del templo.

-¿Han encontrado a Selene?- Athena los observa con atención.

-Creemos que sí, sus cosmos nos han llamado la atención y luego de escucharlas mientras hablaban casi lo hemos confirmado- Saga es quien le informa de la situación.

-Entiendo, deberíamos hablar con ellas entonces. No podemos dejar que Selene esté desinformada acerca de la situación. Es grave- la diosa suspira y concentra su cosmos de pronto. Le parece lo más seguro poner un escudo protector alrededor del templo, de esa forma nadie podrá percibir a Selene ni a sus caballeros.

-Ahora podemos entrar sin problemas- sus fieles caballeros asienten y llegan en grupo a la entrada del templo. Pero ninguno es mínimamente consciente de la criaturita que flota a unos metros de ellos observándoles con atención, una especie de aura la rodea intensamente. Es la curiosa mascota de Eunice, y al parecer ha alertado a su dueña tal como ésta lo ha pedido porque en un instante ella y su hermana terminan de subir el graderío del templo.

-Vaya que está alto este lugar, nos ha tomado una eternidad subir a este lugar- Eunice deja de quejarse cuando ve a su pequeña Nami esperándola.

-No percibo a nadie en este lugar- Galatea ignora el entusiasmo de su hermana al abrazar a su mascota, y es que le parece curioso no sentir a la diosa en ese lugar. Su vista se pasea por todos lados.

-Yo tampoco percibo a nadie, pero Nami nunca se equivocaría- Eunice se apresura a estar junto a Galatea y entre ambas comienzan a recorrer el lugar. No tardan mucho en encontrar al grupo de caballeros, que al parecer no han captado la presencia de las dos rubias.

-Son ellos- se toman de las manos y se ocultan tras una columna, en ese momento una muchacha de cabellos negros vestida de Miko le ha dado la bienvenida y haba con ellos.

-Sigo sin comprender porque se encuentran en este lugar, no puedo percibir nada extraño- observan como todos ingresan al templo, ahora sus sospechas han aumentado.

-Ven, apuesto que si nos escondemos en aquel lugar podremos escuchar lo que hablan- Eunice asiento a la idea de su hermana y con sigilo se posicionan bajo una enorme ventana. Casualmente, ese lugar es donde los santos dorados han vigilado a las Sailors.

En el interior del templo las cinco Sailor Senshi parecen sorprendidas por la repentina llegada de los jóvenes caballeros. Y claro, Minako ha reaccionado al reconocer al santo de Géminis y se ha acercado rápidamente a él para llevarlo a sentarse junto a ella. Todos los demás solo observan la escena un tanto incómodos.

Pero Usagi ha quedado boquiabierta al ver a Athena aparecer por la puerta. Ese cabello con el peculiar tono lila no puede ser confundido, esa muchacha es igualita a la de su sueño.

-Buenas tardes, lamentamos interrumpir su reunión. Mi nombre es Saori Kido y mis caballeros y yo hemos venido desde Grecia para encontrarnos con alguien muy importante, y creemos que esa persona se encuentra en este lugar- Saori dirige su mirada a Usagi, y ella se la devuelve con la misma intensidad, al parecer ha comprendido el significado detrás de sus palabras.

-Creo que yo también esperaba verla Saori-san, aunque no estoy muy segura del porque- la diosa de cabellos lilas sonríe, en ese momento se acerca a la desconcertada rubia de coletas y toma su mano.

-Eso es porque aún no logras interpretar tus sueños con claridad, Selene- el rostro de Usagi cambia a uno de sorpresa al instante, nunca antes alguien la había llamado de esa forma con tanta facilidad y seguridad.

-Selene.. eso es lo que has dicho... ¿por qué?- Saori suelta su mano y se posiciona al lado de la rubia, ha llegado el momento de explicarle un par de cosas a la despistada líder de las Sailor Senshi.

-Creo que para que puedas entender completamente el origen de lo que te he dicho primero debo explicarte quién soy en realidad. Aunque para ellos deseo que todas presten mucha atención y comprendan la razón por la que hemos venido hasta aquí- las cuatro chicas se miran entre sí con algo de desconcierto, pero si esa mujer ha viajado desde lejos sólo para ver a Usagi deben tener una muy buena razón.

-Escucharemos su historia con mucha atención Saori-san, de eso no te preocupes- Rei es quién ha contestado, la diosa entonces indica a sus caballeros que tomen asiento y estos lo hacen al instante.

Mientras tanto Galatea y Eunice se mantienen en su posición de vigilancia, aunque después de haber escuchado las palabras de Athena están muy asustadas.

-Ella es Selene, Athena la encontró sin problemas- Galatea se pasa las manos por el cabello con nerviosismo. Las instrucciones de Anfritite fueron claras, hasta les dio permiso para usar la fuerza de ser necesario.

-No podemos atacar Galatea, son demasiado para que podamos enfrentarlos. Si Ágave estuviera con nosotras lo pensaría, pero solo dos no podemos hacer mucho por detenerlos- ambas están conscientes de lo dicho por Eunice, porque una cosa es segura: todos los que se encuentran dentro de esa habitación son perfectamente capaces de darles pelea.

Se quedan en silencio por mucho tiempo, mientras Athena cuenta su historia y el resto de las Sailors Senshi formulan ocasionales preguntas. Ambas Nereidas parecen muy perdidas, hasta que a Galatea se le viene una idea interesante. Toma la mano de su hermana y la aprieta con algo de fuerza.

-Creo que sé cómo salir de esta situación Eunice- su rubia hermana le pone la vista encima, un poco molesta con el apretón pero bastante atenta.

-Lo único que debes hacer es seguirme la corriente, cualquier atisbo de duda podría meternos en problemas- Eunice frunce el entrecejo pero no tiene tiempo de protestar, su hermana la ha tomado de la mano y la ha jalado fuera de su escondite. En un par de segundo se encuentran frente a la entrada del templo con Galatea llamando a la sacerdotisa encargada.

-Así que básicamente, aún no sabemos cuándo podrían entrar en acción esas furias o lo que sean. Y Usagi es su principal objetivo hasta donde sabemos- Athena asiente a las palabras de Ami, el resto de las chicas se miran entre sí con algo de nerviosismo.

Pero no pueden seguir más allá con la conversación porque en ese momento una cantarina voz se escucha a la entrada del templo. Todos voltean a ver a Rei.

-Bien, bien, iré a ver de quién se trata. Ahora vuelvo- la pelinegra desaparece de la habitación y todo se queda en silencio por un instante. Hasta que Athena frunce el entrecejo y dirige su vista a Seiya.

-¿Pasa algo malo Saori-san?- la diosa está a punto de decir algo cuando por la puerta entra Rei acompañada de dos muchachas rubias.

-Saori-san…- la joven de cabellos negros no puede terminar su frase porque Galatea ha corrido hasta estar frente a frente con Athena. Los santos protectores de la diosa se ponen de inmediato a la defensiva. Pero una señal Saori los detiene, ellos obedecen al instante, aunque no bajan la guardia del todo.

-Siento mucho interrumpir su conversación con estas personas Athena-sama, pero hemos venido desde lo más profundo del mar para ponernos a su servicio. Mi nombre es Galatea y junto con mi hermana Eunice venimos de parte de nuestra señora Anfritite- Eunice casi deja escapar una expresión de sorpresa, pero se contiene a tiempo y corre hasta estar junto a su hermana. Galatea le ha advertido que lo único que deber hacer es seguir la corriente, y eso es lo que hará.

Athena se encuentra tan sorprendida como el resto de los presentes en la habitación. Nunca se esperó que Anfritite pudiera mandarle ayuda, mucho menos que estuviese enterada de una situación tan inesperada. Sus sospechas son demasiado grandes, lo único que desea en ese momento es escuchar la explicación de las repentinas visitantes.

-Anfritite la reina del océano, la esposa de Poseidón. No puede evitar preguntarme la razón de su reina para ponerlas tan repentinamente a mi servicio-ambas nereidas casi flaquean en su determinación, pero la única forma de sonar convincentes radica en la seguridad con que pueda relatar su historia.

-Entiendo que esto pueda parecer un tanto extraño, pero la señora Anfritite está enterada del reciente interés de las Erinias en usted. Y es que ellas han llegado a nuestro reino a pedir nuestra ayuda, nos han ofrecido al señor Poseidón de regreso- entre los presentes se extiende un murmullo, la revelación de Galatea le ha ayudado a Athena a confiar un poco más en ella.

-¿Cómo es que han rechazado semejante oportunidad?, me parecer que lo único que desean es introducirse en nuestro grupo para tener al tanto a su reina- Saga no se ha podido contener, desde el momento que han entrado esas dos mujeres no ha podido dejar de pensar en que hay algo demasiado extraño en ella.

-La oportunidad de traer a nuestro señor Poseidón de regreso parecía tentadora, no lo negaré. Pero atacar a un dios está penado por la justicia divina, no queremos ser las causantes del dolor de nuestra reina y sabemos que si el plan sale mal ella podría quedarse más sola y triste que antes- Eunice lo ha dicho de corazón sin quererlo, y Galatea no puede evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa por tal revelación. Ninguna de las dos había sido consciente de lo dicho hasta ese momento, algo que podría hacer una diferencia en algún momento.

Y aún más importante, en ese momento Athena ha decidido que su argumento es lo suficientemente convincente para darles una única y limitada oportunidad. No puede estar segura de la autenticidad de su historia, pero si en verdad ambas resultan ser aliadas podría ser una gran ventaja. Aunque aún le quedan un par de dudas.

-Puedo llegar a comprender la razón de su rechazo frente a la proposición de las Erinias, pero aún no lo logro terminar de entender porque han sido enviadas en nuestro auxilio. Anfritite no debe estar muy contenta con mis caballeros, mucho menos conmigo- las hermanas se lanzan una rápida mirada, ahora le toca de nuevo a Galatea responder la pregunta.

-Estamos enteradas de la ocasión en que el señor Poseidón les ayudó a resolver un problema con el señor Hades. Además, ellas no están muy contentas con nuestro rechazo y tememos por la seguridad de nuestro reino si dejamos que ellas ganen-

Todas las respuestas de las damas marinas han sido correctas, justamente lo que cualquiera desearía escuchar. Aunque, ese podría ser la parte engañosa de la situación. Ahora bien, si toman en cuenta la reputación de las Erinias no es sorpresa que les tengan miedo. Ahora queda la parte difícil de decidir que hacer.

-Usagi-san, creo que la decisión no solo recae en nosotros en esta ocasión. Podríamos dejar que estás dos damas regresen con su reina y rechazar su ayuda, o aceptarlas y tenerlas de nuestro lado mientras ideamos algún plan contra nuestros enemigos- Usagi voltea a ver a sus compañeras en ese momento, no puede tomar la decisión por sí misma.

Cada una de las Sailor senshi expresa su opinión entonces, algo que revela que la mayoría de ellas está de acuerdo con tenerlas de su lado. Aunque todas parecen concordar en el viejo dicho: "mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos más"

Los santos de Athena por su parte parecen un poco más renuentes a la unión, pero al final deciden que lo dicho por las muchachas es bastante acertado. Así que Galatea y Eunice pasan a ser parte del extraño grupo de guerreros. Algo que ninguna tenía en mente al llegar a ese lugar.

-Las sirenas están listas señora, hace falta una orden para ponerlas en movimiento- Ágave ha entrado de nuevo al reciento de la diosa del mar, mientras ésta simplemente se encuentra sentada sobre su trono leyendo un largo pergamino.

-Gracias por eso Ágave, debemos esperar que nuestras hermanas regresen con noticas de Athena- la fiel rubia asiente y se retira, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la curiosa y diminuta mascota de Eunice se aparezca frente al trono de la reina.

-Pero que sorpresa, que bueno es verte pequeña Nami, apuesto que me traes noticias de mi hermanita Eunice- el pequeño ser parece comprender a la perfección lo que la rubia le dice, así que al instante saca una pequeña bola de energía y se la pasa.

Pero las noticias que espera Anfritite no son para nada las que recibe. Y claro, no puede evitar reaccionar de mala manera. Sus cabellos, ojos y aura se transforman de nuevo antes de que deje salir un grito de frustración.

-DEMONIOS- Nami se aleja de la enojada reina y se sumerge en la fuente de sirenas que está dentro del recinto. Curiosamente Megera ha aparecido en ese mismo lugar de nuevo.

-Siempre que vengo encuentro a la reina Anfritite furiosa, que coincidencia- la soberana del mar se levanta de su trono y camina a la fuente, su recién llegado invitada sonríe de oreja a oreja a pesar de la furia que se percibe a su alrededor.

-Vamos, vamos, no la tomes contra mi querida reina. Tan solo he venido a informarte que mis arpías están listas para la batalla. Aunque creo que la noticia que te ha traído esa pequeña cosita hace un rato no puede ser tan mala- la pelinegra se aleja de la fuente y se pase con confianza hasta llegar a un ventanal enorme al otro lado de la habitación.

-No veo cómo tener a mis hermanas junto al enemigo pueda ayudarnos- Megera suelta una risita burlona, la reina se irita un poco más.

-Porque no estás pensando con claridad. Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, un par de espías no pueden ser tan mala idea- la sonrisa que esboza la pelinegra es la misma burlona de siempre. De nuevo parece haber convencido a la reina del mar.


End file.
